


A Chaotic Wedding

by n1ghtw0lf



Series: Always you and I [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Wedding, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, all Stray Kids members mentioned, hanlee - Freeform, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: Bonus Chapter for "It was you from the beginning"Minho and Jisung's wedding
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Always you and I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515512
Kudos: 13





	A Chaotic Wedding

It had to be a nice day in February when their wedding had to take place. The weather shouldn’t have been too cold and the feeble sunbeams should have lightened up the nicely adorned room that had to accommodate their guests.

That was what both Minho and Jisung had imagined their special day would be like after seeing the forecast, but, unfortunately, it was the complete opposite.

Jisung sighed as he looked out of the hotel room where they were staying, outside it was snowing like there was no tomorrow. Above that, he still hadn’t had news about the guests that had to arrive that morning to be there for the ceremony in the afternoon. Between those guests, there were his and Minho’s families and their friends, as they had insisted on staying at home because they needed to finish to do something. He sighed once more as he went back to sit on the bed, and he couldn’t help but smile when he looked at his left and saw his future husband sleeping peacefully with Jia on his chest. Taehyung and Minjae were cuddling near their father as they were using his right arm as a pillow.

The noisette-haired boy’s smile morphed into a confused expression when he heard a knock on the room of their suite. He quickly got up after pecking his kids and fiancé’s foreheads and slightly opened the door.

He was happily surprised to see Minho’s cousin in front of their room smiling widely and couldn’t help but go and hug him tightly before pulling back and slapping the back of his head, “You didn’t even tell us you were coming Wooyoung!”

“Surprise!”, beamed the older chuckling, “And I told Minho’s parents…”

Jisung shook his head as he sighed, “They didn’t tell us anything”, then he looked at the other boy smiling, “Hi San, nice to see you”

“Nice to see you too Ji”, said the boy in between his chuckles.

The noisette-haired boy let the two boys inside the room as he said, “Come in guys, we have a lot to catch up. By the way, I’m sorry for the chaos in the room, having to take care of four kids it’s not that easy”

“Four?”, asked Wooyoung tilting his head, “Didn't you have three pups?”

Jisung nodded as he sat back on the bed as the other couple sat on the couch, “I was counting Minho in as well”

The couple looked at each other before almost bursting to laugh out loud. They did their best to not let out a single sound as they saw the kids were sleeping and didn’t want to wake them up.

Once they calmed down a bit, San talked, “Minho won’t be happy to know you’re saying he’s a kid”

“Well he is, so he can’t complain”, stated the noisette-haired boy chuckling, “So, how did your trip go?”

Wooyoung smiled thinking about it as he leaned into San, “It went well, staying away from the pack for a bit was a good idea. We really needed some time alone”

“That’s good”, hummed the younger as he smiled at them, “For your information both your fathers aren’t part of the pack anymore. You won’t have to listen to their homophobic slurs anymore”

The couple couldn’t help but smile widely at the news as San asked, “That’s good, but how that happened?”

“Let’s just say that they got their future Alpha and Luna extremely mad”, said Jisung smiling innocently, “And let’s say that the current alpha and beta weren’t happy about what happened either”

Wooyoung chuckled as he looked at the younger, “When you smile like that you are really scary, but I’m glad they won’t be able to get in between me and San ever again. Thanks Ji”

“Don’t thank me”, shook his head Jisung as he smiled at them sadly as he looked at them, “And I’m sorry”

“About what?”, asked San confused.

The noisette-haired boy took a deep breath before stating, “Both your mothers followed your fathers when they were kicked out of the pack”

“Oh, that’s alright. They never approved our mating either, that’s why we tried to keep it a secret as much as possible even if we failed miserably”, giggled out Wooyoung before smiling reassuringly at his cousin’s fiancé, “Talking about mating… I always had a feeling you and Minho would end up together”

San nodded at his mate’s statement, “Yeah, same. I would have been surprised if it ended up in a different way”

“Were I and Minho the only ones that didn’t think we would end up together?”, asked Jisung a bit confused since also their friends at some point told them they had seen their mating coming.

The couple nodded as they laughed lightly, “I think so, you were also so close with each other it was almost impossible thinking the opposite”

“Ah… Actually Youngie… when we were kids, Minho and I… we accidentally marked each other…”, said Jisung shocking the other two boys.

“The fuck?!”, whisper-yelled the two boys a bit too loud, resulting in Minjae waking up and whine.

Jisung chuckled as he quickly took his son in his embrace and rocked him softly, making the baby giggle lightly as he looked up at his father’s face. The boy smiled as he pecked Minjae’s forehead, making him mumble happily.

“He’s so cute”, cooed Wooyoung as his gaze was fixed on the baby, who had now directed his attention to the two guys.

The little child looked at the two boys in deep interest as his father chuckled lightly, “Minjae, uncle Youngie and uncle Sanie are back”, he stated happily as the baby made joyful noises and grabby hands to the couple.

Wooyoung chuckled as Jisung got up and handed him the baby, “Aren’t we his cousins?”

“Well, since you’re Minho’s cousin yes. But I’m gonna call you uncles in front of the pups anyway”, said Jisung chuckling as he watched Minjae touching the blonde’s cheeks in awe. He then smirked slightly as he looked at the boy, “By the way, you’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

The couple looked at him in utter shock as Wooyoung stuttered out, “H-h-how-? When d-did you-?”

The noisette-haired boy smiled widely knowing that he was right, “Your scent gives it away. How far along are you?”

“A month more or less”, answered the other chuckling as he felt Minjae’s finger pocking his cheek, “I got into heat and well… you know how that ends up being”

Jisung laughed lightly as he nodded, “Even if your heat should’ve been more bearable than mine”

Wooyoung hummed as he felt one of the baby’s hands on his lips and smiled as he fake-bit the little chubby fingers with his lips, making the little child giggle happily. San couldn’t help but smile at the cute scene in front of him and let his mind wander to when they will have their own pup.

“You said you and Minho marked each other when you were kids”, started San as he looked up at the younger.

Jisung chuckled as sat back on the bed and shrugged, “It was an accident, we didn’t even know how the whole mating thing worked back then. I was seven when it happened, and we were just playing around like we always did. That’s why we became even closer than before and why I got into heat as soon as I felt that Minho was my mate”

“That’s crazy”, whispered Wooyoung as he looked up at the noisette-haired boy, “Just you two could end up in a situation like that”  
Jisung chuckled as he nodded, “True, but you two aren’t that different. I still can’t grasp my mind around the fact that you were able to hide the fact that you were mates for a whole year”

“We did get some help from you and Minho though”, chuckled San as he pecked his mate's cheeks.

The younger smirked as he winked at the couple, “We were of great help, weren’t we?”

The blonde hummed, “You sure were. If it wasn’t for you two, we wouldn’t have been able to hide it and get married without anyone knowing”

“It was a great and simple wedding”, stated Jisung smiling at the thought before pouting, “If only I wasn’t already pregnant, I would have been able to have a toast with you guys…”

The noisette-haired boy turned around as he heard a chuckle coming from behind him and saw Minho looking at him, “You had a toast, with apple juice since you were craving it, but you still made it”, he affirmed before looking at the couple, “Hi Wooyoung, San”

“Since when were you awake?”, asked Jisung chuckling as he got up and went to peck his fiancé’s lips, while the other two boys greeted the ravenette back.

The older chuckled as he looked at Jisung, “Have been for a while. I just can’t really move since Jia is sleeping on top of me and my arm has become a pillow”, he deadpanned before looking at the married couple smiling widely, “By the way, congratulation. You’ll be great parents, I’m sure of it”

Wooyoung and San smiled back as widely as they thanked Minho.

The ravenette then asked, “Has any of the other guests arrived yet?”

“Nope”, stated the younger as he looked at his phone, “Can’t we just marry without anyone here?”

Minho sighed, “Wish we could”

“Why? Aren’t you happy to marry in front of your families and friends?”, asked confused Wooyoung looking at the couple.

“Don’t get us wrong, we love our families and friends and we would love to get married with them here”, started Jisung before sighing, “We just don’t want the rest of the guests we were forced to invite to be here”

San chuckled as he looked at Minho’s annoyed face at the mention of the unwelcomed guests, “Perks of being the soon to be Alpha and Luna”

The noisette-haired boy sighed, “I really don’t wanna get married in front of a bunch of strangers”

“Maybe you won’t have to”, stated Wooyoung while looking out of the window, “It’s snowing pretty hard out there. They’d probably close every road and I don’t think your guests will be running here in their wolfs’ form”

The younger looked out of the window too and nodded, “Maybe you’re right…”, he stated before looking at his phone and seeing that he had a message from his mom. He opened it and sighed, “My mom just texted me that they are closing every road. They’ll be coming here nonetheless, but it will be just our families and friends for the wedding. The other ceremony will be held another day when the Alphas and Lunas of the neighboring packs will be able to come”

“The good news is that we don’t have to reschedule the wedding”, hummed amused the older as he gazed at his soon-to-be husband's exhausted face.

Jisung glared at Minho before stating, “You know that means we’ll have to postpone our honeymoon? And this time I’m not organizing anything, it will all be on you”

“That’s not fair!”, whined the ravenette, “I’ve helped you!”

Jisung shook his head as he picked up Taehyun, who had woken up in the meantime and was making grabby hands at him. He smiled at the little child as he deadpanned, “I’m pretty sure every time I asked you something about the wedding you flew away in a blink”

“Ugh”, let out the older as he averted his eyes when Jisung looked at him, making the other couple chuckle at their little tiff, “Fine, I’ll be the one arranging that thing”

Jisung hummed as he started playing with Taehyun, “Good wolfie”

“I see you still can’t win an argument against Ji”, laughed out loud Wooyoung as he lost his sanity at the noisette-haired boy’s last words.

“That’s because alphas don’t think they just act like a crazy bunch”, stated Jisung receiving a groan from both Minho and San, “They should think before talking, mostly when they’re spitting nonsense”

“When did I ever-?”, asked out loud the older getting interrupted by his own daughter, who started crying as she woke up suddenly. Minho quickly took her as he sat up and started rocking her lightly, “Sshhh, sshhh… Everything’s alright, dad’s here”

The younger smiled as he looked at Minho and Jia before saying, “Almost always when you try to lie”  
“Like I could ever lie to you”, stated the ravenette chuckling, “And I’ve helped with the wedding. I’ve helped with choosing the cake and the rings”

Jisung chuckled as he shook his head, “You could have helped with some other things too, couldn’t you?”, he received a hum as an answer from Minho before he said, “We should feed the pups before they get fussy”

Jisung got up with Taehyun attached to him as he got to the electric bottle warmer and took three bottles out from the room’s mini-fridge. He heated up the milk bottles one by one passing them to Minho first and then to Wooyoung before feeding Taehyun as he went to sit back on the bed.

“By the way”, started the ravenette as he looked up at the married couple, “How did your trip go?”

San chuckled as he observed Minjae trying to suck the milk out of the bottle faster than he already did, “It went well, still can’t believe someone got into heat on the first day… but we made up for the time lost after”

“You were on a cruise, weren’t you?”, asked Minho as he looked down at Jia, who was almost done eating.

Wooyoung smiled widely at how the little child had his chubby fingers around the milk bottle and chuckled at his happy and satisfied humming once he finished drinking, “Yeah, for the first two weeks. Then we spent the rest of our vacation in the beach house auntie’s own”

“We went there a lot when we were kids”, hummed Jisung as he smiled nostalgically, “We always got in trouble when they left us there alone”

Wooyoung chuckled, “Yeah, but it was always the two of us that got into trouble. Someone here always played the goody-two-shoes pretty well”

“I didn’t”, laughed lightly Minho as he patted Jia’s back, “It wasn’t my fault they never caught me red-handed”

The noisette-haired boy shook his head as he continued to feed Taehyun, “That’s not true. I remember pretty well that you got scolded for letting me and Wooyoung drink alcohol when we were still underage”

“Ah, right…”, sighed out the older, “But wasn’t it you two that wanted to taste alcohol?”

Wooyoung chuckled as he nodded, “It was me actually, but I dragged Jisung into it too”

“You’re such a bad influence”, said Jisung shaking his head, “We had a lot of fun that night though”

The blonde hummed laughing lightly, “At some point, you two were so drunk that out of nowhere you started kissing each other, it turned into a full make-out session pretty soon if I’m being honest”

The couple looked at him shocked before blushing madly, “We did what?!”  
“You made out”, stated Wooyoung looking at the two boys confused, he thought the two remembered what happened that night.

“I don’t remember that at all”, stated Jisung shocked as he looked at his fiancé, “I thought our first kiss was the day before my birthday”

The ravenette nodded his head, “I thought that too”, he stated before looking at his cousin, “Tell me we didn’t go any further than that”

“If you even tried, I’d have knocked you out to prevent it”, affirmed seriously Wooyoung, “And I thought you two remembered that night”

The younger shook his head as he patted Taehyun’s back, “Apparently we don’t”

“As much as I enjoy listening to your little adventures, can we go eat some lunch?”, asked San chuckling lightly.

Minho nodded as he too was hungry, “Yeah, wait for us outside. We’ll change and then we can go together”

The married couple nodded as they handed Minjae to Jisung. They then got out of the room and waited for the happy family to join them. Wooyoung and San didn’t have to wait too much as he took just a few minutes for the other couple to get ready and dress their children.

“Let’s go”, stated smiling widely Jisung as he started walking with Wooyoung by his side. The two of them catching up as their mates were following suit smiling fondly at them.


End file.
